Family
by tatalol
Summary: "If it had been Mia," he started. "If it had been Mia that had come to you to clear my name and not Letty… would you have put her on Braga's team?" "Mia is your sister. And Letty's your girlfriend. What do you want me to tell you, Dom?" "The truth."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a really short drabble-ish thing, but the idea was going through my head and I couldn't shake it so… Ta Da! It's full of fragments to the point where someone who really cared about grammar would cry, and I'm really sorry, but I did it on purpose because that's the way I thought this story in my head. I also thought about making a series of one shots revolving around Dotty and Bria, but I'm not sure if I should. **

They sat at the dinner table. Mia, Brian, Jack, Dom, and…Letty. Letty who was home now. Who Dom couldn't stop staring at. Couldn't stop thinking about. Well, there were two things he couldn't stop thinking about. One thing he couldn't stop wondering.

"O'Connor," he said suddenly. "Let's go for a walk." He rose from the table.

"Uh…" Brian gestured to the table where they were all currently in the middle of a meal.

"Two minutes," he promised. Letty and Mia were watching him, and Jack was giggling, oblivious to the tension in the room. Brian shrugged and got up. He kissed Mia's head, and then Jack's and then followed Dom out the door. They walked slowly down the street. Dom's arms were crossed over his chest, and Brian's hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"What's up, Dom?" he asked finally.

"I wanna ask you something."

"And what would that be?" Dom was silent as he continued to walk down the street. "Dom?"

"If it had been Mia," he started. "If it had been Mia that had come to you to clear my name and not Letty… would you have put her on Braga's team?" At that moment you could have heard a pin drop. Dom had finally voiced the one thing that had been on his mind since he heard that Brian was running Letty. Brian didn't know what to say.

"Mia…" he trailed off. Never in a million years would there be words to describe Mia. Just like there would never be words to answer this question.

"Mia is your sister. And Letty's your girlfriend. What do you want me to tell you, Dom?"

"The truth." Brian let out a breath and ran his hand threw his short hair.

"No," he finally said. Dom turned to look at him. "No I wouldn't have put Mia and Braga's team. I wouldn't have _told _Mia about Braga's team. And it's not that I value Letty's life less, and it's not that I think she's stronger or more capable than Mia. I just… I couldn't _do _that_. _I mean… I knew the risks and so did Letty I told her everything, but I don't think I could've told Mia the risks. I don't think I could've done it. Because Mia is Mia and I wouldn't have been able to eat, sleep, breathe, or move knowing she was in there walking on a ticking time bomb that could blow at any second. I'm sorry I put Letty in there. I'm sorry I didn't stop her. I'm sorry, but I wouldn't have been able to do it if it were Mia."

He let out another breath and looked at Dom to see his reaction. Dom looked at him for a second. The look in his eyes was unreadable. Then he turned and walked back towards the house.

And Brian followed.

**AN: Reviews? Please? I'd love to hear what you think. **


	2. See Ya Stone

**AN: This is the second-and most likely final-part of Family. It provides the closure that the first part did not. It does contain Furious 7 spoilers. I think everyone should've seen it at least twice by now, but still.**

Two cars drove into the graveyard that night. The first, driven by Dominic Toretto. He held his wife's hand as she sat beside him drumming her fingers against the door. He should've had her drive he thought. That would've helped settled her nerves.

The other was driven by Brian O'Connor. The love of his life sat beside him gazing out the window.

They parked the cars one after the next on a stretch of road that wove between sections of grass and graves. The four of them got out.

"Okay," Mia said. "Who wants to tell me what we're doing here?" Brian shrugged, he was as confused as she was.

"Something I should've done a long time ago," Dom said.

"No," Letty corrected. "Something _we _need to do _now._" She smiled up at him.

"Tell me we aren't here to demolish your gravestone," Mia begged. "Letty-"

"I'm not dead, Mi," Letty interrupted. "I remember and I'm me and I'm here and..." She trailed off. Mia nodded.

After all the things they did... destroying a stone probably wouldn't get them into too much trouble, and anyway, they didn't plan on getting caught. Which was the reason for the ungodly hour of their trip.

Dom opened his trunk and pulled out a sledgehammer.

"Who wants first hit?" he asked holding it up. "Letty?" She took it from him and once she was positioned above her own stone, she brought it down hard. Brian looked around to ensure that nobody else was there. This would be a fun one to explain to the cops. Letty hit the stone again and it cracked. The others moved closer to her.

"Alright," she said holding it out. "Who's next?" Mia took the hammer from her.

"Oh, no, no, no," Brian said, taking it out of her hands. "Five month pregnant women don't go around swinging heavy hammers. They do not exert force onto their bodies." Mia gave Brian a look but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away. He kissed her. And after, he lifted the sledgehammer and brought it down on the stone himself. "There, that was from the both of us." He hit it again.

"It's a good thing we didn't bring Jack," Mia remarked as a chunk of the stone broke off. "I don't think he's be old enough to understand all this."

"Where _is_ Jack?" Dom asked taking the hammer from Brian.

"Home," Mia replied. "Tej and Roman are baby sitting believe it or not." Dom turned, hammer poised over his head.

"What?"

"Don't worry," Brian said. "Tej has it under control." He glanced down at his watch as he said it though. Letty stiffled a laugh.

Dom turned his attention back to the stone and proceeded to beat the living hell out of it. He was using it, obviously, to get out a lot of pent up aggression over what had happened to Letty.

"Dom," Letty said, her voice uncharacteristically soft. "Dom, enough." He stopped and turned to her. "Give someone else a turn," she added with a small smile.

He handed her the sledgehammer and stepped back. He, Brian, and Mia watched her finish the job. After wards she came to stand next to him and the four of them stood gazing at the pile of rubble that once had Letty's name on it.

"Well," Letty said. "If that wasn't the best damn honeymoon there ever was, I don't know what was." Dom laughed loudly. A strange sound to hear in the otherwise silent graveyard.

"Okay," Brian said taking Mia's hand in his own. "We're going to head home. Make sure Tej and Roman didn't burn the place down. We'll see you guys."

"Yeah," Dom said. "And Brian, you answered right, by the way. I just wanted to tell you that." Brian nodded. either Mia nor Letty asked what they were talking about. Brian and Mia headed back to their car and drove away.

"And then there were two," Letty said looking up at Dom. He didn't reply. He just looked at her. But that look, that look said everything.

**AN: Three things. One: please tell me what you thought. I know I only just barely referenced the previous chapter, but I really felt this was the best way to tie it up. Two: I apologize if my description of the stone breaking wasn't accurate. I have no experience with gravestone smashing or sledgehammers. Three: (and please don't stake me for self-promoting) I wrote a very similar one-shot (which will become a two-shot, hopefully soon) for Person of Interest before I saw Furious 7, so if you like that show or you liked this prompt, maybe check it out? It's called _Set in Stone_. Just saying. **


End file.
